1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power conversion devices, and particularly to a planar transformer and a winding arrangement system in the planar transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
A transformer is usually used in a power supply device to convert voltage to a higher or a lower voltage. Devices with limited space use planar transformers, such as notebooks and mobile phones. The planar transformer is integrated onto a printed circuit board (PCB). Each layer of the PCB has an integer number of turns of a primary winding or a secondary winding of the planar transformer. However, the windings of the planar transformer arranged in this manner may induce a high output impendence and low efficiency, which causes noise.